


Sword Fight

by StarFusion617



Series: Will You Let Me Hold Your Heart? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is good at swordfighting, Dream protects him, Dream teaches George how to use a sword, Fighting, George learns how to use a sword, Learning to Fight, M/M, Mobs, not much though I promise, some slight hurt/comfort at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFusion617/pseuds/StarFusion617
Summary: Dream tries to teach George how to use a sword. Like with nearly everything Dream does, it doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Will You Let Me Hold Your Heart? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 262





	Sword Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be this long. I may have gotten a little carried away. Oops

“Stand with your feet a little further apart,” Dream advised, nudging George’s foot to the side with one of his own.

George had been living with Dream for a few weeks now, and he had finally worked up the courage to ask Dream to teach him how to fight.

Of course, Dream had responded with an enthusiastic yes, and now they were in a clearing not too far from the house.

Dream had given them both wooden swords to start with, but he hadn’t touched his where it was leaning against a nearby tree.

George was learning quickly, but sword fighting wasn’t the easiest skill to master in such a short amount of time.

“Okay, now shift your left hand a little farther up, towards the guard,” Dream said from George’s right. George complied, balancing himself with his feet apart and his hands on top of each other on the sword’s grip. At Dream’s direction, he moved his hands farther apart.

“Perfect! Okay, now I’m going to stand in front of you. I want you to attack me by swinging diagonally down,” Dream told him.

George hesitated.

“Don’t worry, the swords are wooden for a reason. Besides, if I think you’re actually going to hurt me, I’ll block or dodge,” Dream assured him, clearly having guessed why George was reluctant.

George sighed and tightened his grip on the sword, bringing it in front of him with the tip angled upwards towards Dream.

Dream grabbed his sword from where it was still leaning against the tree and stood directly in front of George, his sword held steady yet relaxed. He nodded at George, signaling him to strike whenever he was ready.

George took a deep breath, made sure his hands were still in the right position, and stepped forward with his right foot. He brought the sword point up slightly and then swung the whole blade down at a diagonal from left to right.

Dream didn’t move, but George’s swing was fairly accurate, and the tip clanked off of Dream’s iron chestplate.

“Okay, not bad. This time try swinging from a little higher up. Not too high, because that will give your opponent an opening, but you need a little more power in your swing,” Dream suggested, sword tip dropping slightly as he relaxed his stance.

George nodded and rebalanced himself before trying again. This time, he brought the blade down harder, and Dream’s eyes flashed with something unreadable before he quickly blocked.

“Better. But I think you’re still holding back,” he said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

George froze, his grip on his sword tightening.

“You’re not going to hurt me, George. I promise.”

George still didn’t move to swing again. Dream sighed, but there was little frustration in the sound.

“Okay, I think it might be easier for you to learn if I give you an opponent you won’t be afraid to hurt,” Dream said thoughtfully, glancing around at the forest.

The sun was starting to go down, because they’d started the lesson after returning from a mining trip shortly before dinnertime.

“Wait, you don’t mean actual monsters?” George said quickly, giving Dream an incredulous stare.

“Yup. But don’t worry, we’ll start with a zombie,” Dream answered, taking a few steps over to the edge of the clearing and peering out into the growing darkness.

“No, wait, I don’t think I’m ready for that, Dream, can’t we just—“

Dream cut him off, but his words were gentle. “No. The only way you’re gonna learn is if you’re not scared of injuring your opponent. Besides, I’m not going anywhere. You’ll be fine.”

George swallowed nervously but didn’t protest any further. Instead he scanned the surrounding trees anxiously.

Suddenly a moan sounded from not too far away, and George jumped. He quickly swung around and pointed the tip of his sword in the direction the noise had come from, but nothing appeared.

“It’s okay, George. I’ll make sure no spiders or skeletons come near you, so you can focus on the zombies,” Dream’s voice came from George’s left.

George opened his mouth to respond, but he didn’t have time to say anything before the first zombie stumbled out of the trees.

Along with three more zombies, a spider, and a skeleton.

George fought down a screech of terror and instead held his sword in a death-grip in front of him. The spider had gone straight for Dream, but the rest of the mobs were still staring him down.

Dimly he heard the familiar sound of Dream’s diamond sword—he must have brought it along—slicing through the spider. The skeleton nocked an arrow and aimed, pulling the string back.

George turned his sword so that the flat of the blade was facing the enemies, wishing he’d learned how to use a shield before now.

The skeleton’s arrow creaked and then hissed as it shot through the air, straight for George’s unprotected chest.

_Clang_

Dream’s sword was suddenly in front of George, the arrow falling harmlessly to the ground after bouncing off the flat of the blade.

There was a flash of blue as Dream swung the sword around to swipe another arrow out of the air, and George snapped out of his trance.

“Go for a zombie!” Dream called as he worked his way closer to the skeleton, trying to get within sword range.

George shook his head to clear it and pulled the tip of his sword back up, stepping forward towards the first zombie.

One of the zombies had lost interest and gone after Dream, but the other two were slowly stumbling towards George, their moans and growls deafeningly loud in his ears.

The first zombie was only a few steps away, and George desperately tried to remember the fighting tips Dream had given him earlier.

_Wider stance, firm grip, stay balanced. If the opponent attacks, sidestep and swing the sword horizontally. If you attack, swing diagonally down to injure their blocking arms. Always rebalance between swings, and never lean too far backwards. You don’t want to fall on your back._

George narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, taking a light swing at the zombie. Its arms came up to block, but even George’s wooden sword sliced easily through the rotten flesh.

George grinned, and the zombie took the opportunity to strike out.

The blow landed on the side of George’s face, near his cheekbone, and his head snapped sideways.

Clenching his teeth, he ignored the fiery pain spreading in his cheek and instead angled his sword to block the next attack.

The zombie groaned, frustrated, and tried to attack again. George blocked with a hit to the zombie’s arm and slashed sideways across its exposed ribcage as it took a stumbling step back.

The zombie growled and moved to attack again, and George raised his sword to swing.

Pain exploded in his right shoulder. He’d forgotten about the second zombie.

Gritting his teeth, George used the pommel of his sword to knock the second zombie away, barely dodging a hit from the first as he did so.

The first zombie came at him again almost immediately, and George swung at it as hard as he could.

_“I think it might be easier for you to learn if I give you an opponent you won’t be afraid to hurt.”_

Well, George definitely was no longer afraid of stabbing the heck out of this stupid zombie.

The zombie staggered backwards from the force of the hit, and George felt the nails of the second one rake across his arm. He pivoted, making sure to stay balanced, and sliced the thing across the face.

The second zombie faltered and froze, so George took the opening to lunge forwards and cut the head off of the first one.

It fell to the grass in a tangle of limbs, random bones sticking out in places.

George turned back to the other zombie, which was about to attack again, and slashed through the thing’s attacking arm. The zombie’s hand dropped to the ground, and it squealed in pain.

George grinned and dragged his sword across the monster’s stomach. It gurgled and dropped like a stone, twitching on the ground for a few seconds before going still.

George looked up to find where Dream had gone, searching the shadows for his friend.

_Woosh_

An arrow whizzed past his face, narrowly missing his ear, and he turned to see Dream holding his own against four skeletons on the other side of the clearing.

No more zombies had appeared, and the third one was dead on the ground a few yards away, so George started to head over.

Then he realized he wouldn’t be much help and opted to look out for stray arrows instead.

But standing and watching gave him an opportunity to see Dream fight for real. Of course, George had seen Dream fend off the random mob or kill a monster or two while they were mining, but there had never been too many at once. Dream had always easily taken them out and lit the room with torches to prevent more from appearing.

Now, with four bow-wielding undead creatures working against him, Dream was forced to fight with more than just a few basic swings.

As George watched, Dream parried the nearest skeleton’s close-range attack and used his sword to hit the bow out of its bony hand.

The skeleton fell to Dream’s blade barely two seconds later.

The other three skeletons were farther away, and all of them were shooting arrows as fast as they could in Dream’s direction.

Dream repositioned his sword and ducked under one arrow, knocked away another with his blade, and leaped over the last one to land on one of the skeletons. It fell under his rapid sword strikes, the skull rolling away from the body.

Another arrow pinged off of Dream’s helmet, and he turned to block the next one. Quickly he spun and swept a foot out to trip one of the two remaining skeletons, sending it crashing to the ground.

The last skeleton tried to shoot again, but Dream sidestepped around it and drove his sword through its back. The monster fell, dead, when Dream pulled his blade back out.

In one slice, Dream finished off the only surviving skeleton, and silence filled the clearing.

George grinned and then quickly hid it as his friend turned to frantically look for him.

As soon as Dream saw George, he ran over, and George guessed his eyes were worried under the mask’s blank smile.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I didn’t think four of them would come out like that, I should’ve kept a better eye on you—“

“Dream, I’m fine,” George cut in. “You were right. I guess I did need an opponent I wasn’t afraid to hurt.”

Dream still grabbed George’s injured arm and traced his fingers gently over the cuts, examining the bleeding shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, George, I—“

“Dream. Stop. I told you, I’m fine,” George interrupted again, gently pulling his arm from Dream’s grasp and turning in the direction of the house. “Let’s just go home.”

Dream was quiet the whole walk back, and every monster that got in their way was viciously slaughtered. Dream kept a protective eye on George and never let anything get within ten feet of him.

George would be lying if he said he didn’t find it endearing.

But still, Dream was never this quiet. It was kind of worrying.

When they got back to the house, Dream grabbed George’s hand and went straight to the brewing stand Dream kept in the corner of the kitchen.

George just let his friend pour healing potions over his wounds, searching the mask when Dream moved to fix the one on his face.

But the mask revealed nothing, and Dream still didn’t say anything.

When all of George’s wounds were healed, and he’d briefly glanced over Dream to make sure his friend didn’t have any, George put his hands on Dream’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, still trying to see through the mask.

Dream looked down at the floor, and George waited.

“...You weren’t supposed to get hurt,” Dream muttered, voice raw and wracked with guilt.

“Oh, Dream.” George pulled Dream into a hug, and over his shoulder he felt his friend take off the mask.

“You can’t control everything that happens. And look, I’m just fine. So I got a few scratches. Nothing a healing potion or time couldn’t fix.”

Dream’s fingers curled into the back of George’s shirt.

“I know, but I told you I would protect you.”

“And look at how well you did. What do you think would have happened if that arrow you blocked would have hit me? You were fighting four skeletons, Dream. I’m sure if I hadn’t figured out how to kill the zombies, you would have run over to help,” George told him, listening to the way Dream’s breathing calmed slightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Dream, you have nothing to be sorry for. The more experience I get with fighting real mobs, the more I’ll be able to take care of myself,” George said soothingly. “And the less you’ll need to worry about me,” he added as an afterthought.

To his surprise, Dream pulled back and looked at him seriously, green eyes dark.

“I’ll always worry about you, George.”

George paused. He smiled.

“Thanks, Dream.”

Dream smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start a discord server. I’m planning on using it for giving you guys updates, but I’m hoping it could also become a pretty cool community. If you want to talk, chill, or hang out, welcome!
> 
> https://discord.gg/R3T73Nttzk


End file.
